The Vision Research Center objectives are: (1) to increase knowledge concerning normal vision; (2) to augment existing knowledge regarding selected abnormalities of vision; and (3) to apply this knowledge to the preservation and restoration of human vision. To achieve these overall scientific goals, a multidisciplinary research program has been developed. Related to the eye and vision, this program consists of the following major basic science components: Anatomy, Biochemistry, Physiology, Microbiology and Immunology, and Pathology.